A True Shinobi
by bookworm182
Summary: After the murder of her family and village, Kagome gets sent to the ninja academy. Getting placed in naruto's class, she takes them all for a spin. Permanent hiatus.
1. A New Beginning

A True Shinobi

A New Beginning

Walking down the quiet hallway, zori clacking on the cold stone floor, Kagome thought of how she ended up in Konohagakure ,Village Hidden in the Leaves, attending the Ninja academy.

She had lived a quiet life with her parents, before they were murdered that is, along with her entire village. She had been taken in by an old couple passing by who had taken pity on the now orphaned girl. She had lived with them for four years, they had becoming her second family. They retired ninja couple had began teaching her the shinobi way, after she overcame her grief and told them she wanted to avenge her parents and village. But before the elderly couple could finish her education, they died protecting her from rouge ninja hired to kill her.

She had ran all the way to the gates of Konohagakure before passing out from blood-loss and exastation. After a week of healing in the hospital, she had told the Hokage her story and he had given her an apartment and enrolled her into the academy. They had given her a placement test to see how much she knew and she had been placed in the older students class and was now she was walking down the empty hallway trying to find the room.

Finally finding the classroom, she knocked quietly and walked in.

In the front of the room was a man, yelling at his students to be quiet. Though it didn't seem to be working. The slamming of the door made everyone snap their attention toward the door, going silent, staring at the young girl. Kagome, blushing, lowered her head so the could not see her red face.

The teacher, with a sign of relief addressed the shy girl, saying, " Hello, my name is Iruka do you happen to be Higurashi Kagome?"

Nodding shyly she answered softly, "hai"

Nodding in affirmation, Iruka said, "Class, this is our new student, Kag-"

" Who is that? I'v never seen fer before. And what is she doing in OUR class? Shouldn't she be in a younger class?" asked a student from the back of the room.

Iruka, smiling softly answered, "Kagome, has just moved here and was accepted into the academy. She's in this class because the Hokage put her here and I know for a fact she is smarter than more than half of you."

"Sakura, will you please move over so that Kagome here can sit next to Sasuke?" he said, wanting to get the obsessive girl away from Sasuke, not wanting to chance the boys patients.

Sakura not pleased of having to be moved from her beloved Sasuke said harshly, "Why should I move for some smart little brat so she can sit next to my Sasuke-kun,"

"He's not your Sasuke, forehead girl, he's MINE!" and blond in the front said angrily.

"No he is mine Ino-Pig" Sakura yelled at her arch-rival.

Iruka, getting a headache from their shrill voices and loosing his patients by the second yelled, "Sakura move over now!"

Not wanting to get into any more trouble, Sakura moved over solemnly. Kagome thinking she had caused enough trouble as it was, raised her head and started walking toward her new seat, but stopped at the gasps she heard and looked up to see what had caused it. The students , the boys in awe, the girls in envy, stared at the beautiful girl. She had heart-shaped face with smooth pale skin and long midnight-blue hair. But her most captivating feature was her eyes. They were big doe eyes that were a dark sapphire blue that would could make anyone get lost in their depths.

Blushing from all the stare's she was getting, Kagome walked gracefully with her dark tresses flowing behind her in a dark river of black hair, this causing more drawn breaths from her awed classmates, sat down next to the boy Sasuke. Clearing his throat, getting the attention of the class again, Iruka began the lesson.

Ignoring her new teacher, Kagome looking over at the miserable pink haired girl, and asked quietly,"I'm sorry I took your seat next to Uchiha-san, Sakura. Would you like to switch seats?"

Surprised, staring at the kind young girl, Sakura nodded dumbly. Soundlessly, Kagome moved to Sakura's left. Looking over at Kagome, the pink haired girl gave her a grateful smile.

Iruka seeing this transaction out of the corner of his eye said, "Kagome I thought I told you to sit by Sasuke."

"You did Iruka Sensei but, I thought Sakura-chan would rather sit by Uchiha-san." she said smiling happily.

There was a shocked silence for a moment, before Iruka said, smiling hugely," That was very kind of you Kagome, I bet Sakura appreciates it." then he turned back toward the class to continue the lesson although they weren't listening.

The boys in class were happy. Since she obviously wasn't another obsessed fan girl, that meant that she was free game. Most of the girls were relieved that she wouldnt be more competition for them, knowing that she would win Sasuke with her beauty. The other, more shy girls were also happy that she wasn't a snob because of her looks, thinking she was better than anyone else, like most girls in the class and because of her thoughtfulness to others.

Sasuke on the other hand was surprised. Never had a girl not fawn over him or stare dreamily at him. But absolutely never ever had any girl given up a seat next to him, The "Uchiha Prodigy", especially out of kindness! But that didn't matter. He was going to ignore her, like he did for the other girls. Its not that he wasn't interested in girls , he definitely was , he had almost passed out from lack of oxygen at her beauty when she had first looked up. It was just that all the girls were stupid and weak so he had no interest in them. She was probably weak like all the other females. Yes, she may be smarter than them, but was still weak. While these thoughts were going through his head, Sasuke found himself staring at the beautiful new girl.

* * *

Translations 

Zori-traditional Japanese sandals

Sensei-teacher

I know everyone makes Kagome have blue eyes but, I think she would look better blue than brown ( I hate the color brown).

If I spelled any thing wrong or if something doesn't make sense , please tell me.

I'm' sorry that its so short. I just want to know if this is a good story or not , so I know if i'm waste all my time on nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

My grandma died in november, then my mom and dad got a devorce and this big custite case and now that its finally over i can't finish this story. I personally think its too goody-too-shoes and makes kagome sound like a goddess or something when she's only around nine years old.Yeah, I'm a really bad writter. I also criticize my work and I really don't like this story. I can either rewrite it (hopefully) or let it be adopted. If your interested in either choice please review for me. and if i do rewrite it, i warn you kagome might die. 


End file.
